Talk:Canada/@comment-172.93.103.204-20170411213810/@comment-24682153-20170412160139
Hi. I'm the moron who deleted your edits. The reasons are in general that you have disobeyed our guidelines. These are not my rules, but these on which the users agreed to here. I'm only the guardian of these rules. Now in detail: You've added a recommendation section. This is not allowed as it usually ends in an editing war of different opinions of one provider or the other. When factual circumstances like coverage, speed, frequencies or other factors lead to a statement of its usability for travellers, it's OK (like Freedom mobile here). But it must derive directly from the presentation and can't be summed up at the bottom of the article. As every user is different, every advice can and will be contested. More than half of your suggestions were about talk or SMS options. These rates are again banned here on this Wiki. This is a data Wiki. The SIM you've recommended for data use is banned for another reason (see below). You've added "prepaid" to some offers or providers. Well, this is a prepaid-only site. We include only postpaid contracts under very rare occasions (accessability for foreigners, that it can be suspended anytime a.s.o.). It doesn't make sense to mark a provider as "prepaid" as they are all prepaid (even when linked to auto-pay) on the list. You've added "postpaid" to Koodo. This is clearly wrong as Koodo has a prepaid offer as well: https://www.koodomobile.com/prepaid-plans?INTCMP=KMNew_NavMenu_Shop_PrepaidPlans. I have to take off false information. About the 911 fee: you were right that Virgin charges it too. That it's not charged on some data-only SIM cards (without any voice) should be in the Basics chapter, if at all. I will add the states involved and the price range of CAD$ 0.43-0.70 per month. About Public Mobile: You have got me wrong. We don't ban MVNOs here. That's for sure. But we ban all providers that only have an online distribution system without any availability of SIM cards or top-ups in shops. Most users agree to this policy, that you found "interesting", but featured an offline operator anyway. But try to understand the position of a traveller looking for a SIM card. For Public Mobile, he/she needs to have a Canadian postal address and a postbox with his/her name on it and place an order. I couldn't find them on eBay. He/she needs to be there in Canada for delivery. It's essential that foreign credit cards are accepted. Many Canadian providers decline non-American credit cards. SIM card and plan are both prepaid. If you miss the delivery, because you are travelling (that's what travellers often do), you will lose a lot of money. That's why only "free" online-only offers like FreedomPop in the US are added here, as you won't lose much on a freemium offer. I already bent the rules concerning Public Mobile a bit by just mentioning them here. So users who have a steady place to stay can check them out. But that's how far I can go. To add it in a recommended list without any conditions as best "data offer" for Canada is simply not possible. There are so many backgrounds why users prefer this or that. Someone from France visiting Quebec may be much better off with Free mobile's roaming "Pass Destination" than a Canadian SIM offer. Please understand, that it just can't summed up with your personal preferences Our policy here is to let the users check the all offers by giving them all necessary details and let them make up their minds.